


Wonderful World

by grochens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grochens/pseuds/grochens
Summary: This is an EXTREMEY short fic. I just am in love with piano's and had to get this one out.Chloe catches Lucifer playing piano.





	Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY_6a1c6j8A as I was writing. If you can, listen to itwhile reading. Brings on the mood.

 

Lucifer sat with very dim lights on. A glass of scotch was patiently waiting on the piano to be drunk. The ice cubes melting slowly. The smoke slowly raising from an almost un-smoked cigarette, the ashtray slowly filling. Lucifer’s body swayed gently over the black and white keys of his grand piano. His jacket lost somewhere on the sofa, his light blue shirt unbuttoned slightly, hair just a little bit out of order whilst the evening shadow caressed his face.

His long, slim fingers playing a very delicate version of “What a wonderful world”. He rejoiced in the song he so magnificently played. Eventually the piano was accompanied by a soft, low voice of Lucifer’s. He was concentrated yet heavenly relaxed, drowning calmly in the warm sound. The music gave him pleasure and peace. The so much desired serenity after solving the case. It has been a very tough one and he had almost lost Chloe.

They have slowly started developing something more than friendship. She kept telling him how she did not believe he was the Devil. She knew _what_ he was species-wise after very unfortunate divinity display after Cain’s death, she just refused to believe he was evil, and he too started to feel this way. He felt hopeful, no longer punishing himself, no longer proving anything to anyone.

As he sat deeply embraced by the music there was a soft ding coming from the elevator. He was too captivated by music too notice. Chloe disembarked the elevator into the dim room.  Not wanting to disturb this relaxing moment she leant on the counter of his bar. Adoring wholeheartedly the view in front of her. She felt her love for him growing stronger with every delicate chord he played. She could see the gentleness he held inside him, despite the playboy, devilish persona he tried so hard to show to the world. She knew he was just putting on a show to hide his true, delicate, deeply hurt self.

Lucifer soon sensed that she was there. He always knew when she was in close proximity. He didn’t want to break the moment, as he knew she was listening to him, not disturbing him on purpose. There was no new case, she came to seek comfort in him. As surprising as it was to him in the beginning, he cherished every moment she had decided to spend with him, to be able to feel her closeness, her scent, her warmth.  They gave each other comfort like no-one else could.

On purpose, he slowly changed his tune to a classic Elvis song and started sang along.

 _Wise men say_ \-         his silky voice began

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

She smiled widely to herself, deciding to finally approach him. She felt comfortable enough to put her arms around his arms. Her face coming to rest on his shoulder. He gently turned his head to meet her loving gaze. Her long hair gently tickling his neck. He did not mind in the slightest. He smiled, looking into her sparkling, loving eyes.

 

 _Shall I stay?                        –_ Chloe shyly decided to join him

 _Would it be a sin_                 –       They both chuckled and Chloe slipped her hand

 

further down his chest, and then withdrawing she sat beside him on the piano bench, leaning into his side.

 

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

With the last verse Lucifer gently kissed her.  What began as a soft, chaste kiss was soon replaced by a more passionate one. Chloe deepened the kiss, drowning in his taste. After they pulled apart, gasping for air they rested their foreheads together, lingering.

 

With a humorous note his fingers hit the piano with a few chords of “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen. With that he earned a chuckle and felt Chloe un-attaching herself from him. He leaned back, staring at her in amusement, already missing her radiating warmth.

 

She extended her hand to him, smiling widely, enticing. He raised an eyebrow at her gesture and obediently followed, entangling their fingers together. She led him to the balcony, to enjoy the gentle, warm breeze of the city. The wind lifting her hair ever so slightly. As he put his hand on the railing, she pressed her body firmly to his back and embraced him. Lucifer closed his eyes, and slowly started humming, breaking their comfortable silence.

 

 

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is La Vie En Rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see La Vie En Rose..._

 

 

 


End file.
